At present the processer's speed of intelligent terminals are faster and faster, and the requirement of screen is bigger and bigger, which also has a trend to be thinner. Because of the big screen and other reasons, the power consumption is greatly increasing. So the high-capacity battery is needed. As shown in FIG. 1, a traditional battery 200 of an intelligent terminal is in a regular shape, such as square, and occupied a core location of the terminal. Because the layout of the battery 200 is considered firstly, the rest space is used for arranging a main board (100 and 101). In general, the main board is a broken board, an L-shaped board or a C-shaped board which matches the battery and is mounted in a shell of the terminal. The main board, as shown in the FIG. 1, uses a broken board structure and comprises the first sub-board 100 and the second sub-board 102. Electronic components are arranged on the first sub-board 100 and the second sub-board 101.
The structure design of the intelligent terminal has the following defects:
1. when using the broken board structure, the shape of the broken board is not continuous and at least one sub-board is needed to assist the main board. A Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) is used to join the sub-boards together. The reliability of signal transmission between single boards is bad and the utilization of the board space is low. When the main board is L-shaped or C-shaped, it also leads to the low utilization of board space because the L-shaped or C-shaped main board is irregular in shape.
2. the battery occupies the most space of the terminal space, and the main board is irregular in shape or divided into a plurality of sub-boards. Due to the structure, it is not easy to radiate the heat and the electromagnetic compatibility may not be improved.